Goejin, the Chief of the Clans
Goejin, the Cheif of the Clans is centarien Bio Ravager from Serragath. Lore Goejin was the fierce and war-like Chieftain of the Zangey clan, a small tribe that lived in the Plains of Stone on Serragath. Goegjin was bent on conqering the other clans by any means necessary. Then the Darkspore came to the Plains, and launched a surprise attack on the Zangey. Goejin was the only one who survive''d ''the attack. He was deeply grieved by the loss of his clan, and went on to unite the other clans and lead them against the Darkspore. The united clans drove the Darkspore back with surprising speed. During the battle, Goejin saw one of the other Chieftains on the ground surounded by Darkspore, and launched himself at the enemy, fiercely attacking them. '' ''He saved the other Chieftain, but was gravely wounded in the act. The one he had just saved, knowing there was no other way, took him to Crogenitor Taxov. The Crogenitor managed to save Goejin's life and give him new control over his abilities. Spores that Goejin's species released gave him the ability to maniplate his surroundings, and he also began finding healing in the most unlikely places. He then started putting his newfound powers to use, making traps out of poisonous plant life, and acting as a battle medic. He kept leading the still and forever united tribes against the Darkspore, earning him the title, '"Chieftain of the Clans".' Description Powers Basic attack: Savage Thrust Range: 1 meter Cooldown: 0.7 seconds Cast type: Instant Goejin makes a jab with the sharp end of his staff, dealing '''6-12 Physical damage''. Unique Ability: Hypnotic Song Range: 12 meter Cooldown: 60 seconds Cast type: Channeled Power cost: 11 Goejin uses a flute to hypnotize the Darkspore near him for 55 seconds, Charming them. This ability only applies to Minions. Squad Ability: Nature Trap Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 45 seconds Cast type: instant Power cost: 15 Goejin emits spores that use the area's plant life to make a trap with a 9 meter diameter that lasts for 30 seconds.' The trap poisons and roots all Darkspore inside. The poison deals '2 '''Energy damage per second. Modifiers *'Goejins Nature Trap: The poison does more damage but dosen't root. '(Glimon's affix) *'Goejins Nature Trap: Dosen't poison but launchs thorns every 1.5 seconds that deal Physical damage. '(Zefon's affix) Passive: Wild Blessing ''Goejin's spores make healing moss grow on environmental objects 'within 20 meters of him. When he our his allies destroy these objects the moss heals 6 health points. Varients Alpha - Enrage'': Enrages an ally, increasing non-periodic damage as well as healing the target.'' Beta - Sleep Dart: Puts the target asleep for 30 seconds dealing '''3-6 '''Energy damage. Gamma - Stunning Charge'': Geojin charges dealing '''11-17 Physiacl' damage and dazing all enemies in a 5m 'diameter of the end point. Delta CRE Goen, chief of the clans-0db91fe6 sml.jpg|Goejin Gamma CRE Goen, chief of the clans-0db91fe5 sml.jpg|Goejin Beta CRE_Goen, chief of the clans-0db91fe8_sml.jpg|Goejin Delta CRE_Goen, chief of the clans-0db91fe7_sml.jpg|Goejin Alpha - Briar Burst'': Goejin uses his power over plants to make spikey roots shoot up from the ground dealing '15-22 '''Physical damage to all enemies within a 10m diameter of him. Category:Heroes Category:Ravagers Category:Bio Category:Darkspore Category:Serragath Category:Moramian Bio